IcewingDragoness's Pyrrhian History Textbook
Feel free to edit this to include content from your Fanfics! (Do not remove anything, though.) BT/BS - Before Scorching AT/AS - After Scorching Prehistory (0 BS - 250 BS) Pyrrhian Legend (0 AS - 1000 AS) 0 AT - The Scorching. Dragons band togetheir into the first Tribe to overthrow the more advanced Scavengers, destroying their cities and protecting themselves forever from predation. 25 AT - The Great Tribe dissolves. Dragons group up under new leaders, and disperse across the land. Original ruler and her few loyal dragons stay behind, forming the Sand Kingdom. 50 AT - The current Tribes are formed. 54 - 75 AT - Night-Ice war. Ends with NightWings leaving the main continent. 94 AT - First Mud-Sky war begins. 100 AT - Tuli is born. SkyWings gain much of the Mud Kingdom. 110 - Tuli enters service. Mudwings begin last desperate push against SkyWing lines. 150 AT - The first Mud-Sky war ends. Tuli vanishes. 175 AT - Queen Oasis I, the first Queen, mysteriously dies. Scavengers are blamed. 176-195 AT - After the death of Queen Oasis the first, the dragons of Pyrrhia begin a bloody killing spree against the remaining Scavengers. Very few survive, so few that they are proclaimed extinct for the next two hundred years. 200-234 AT - Second Mud-Sky war. 234 AT - First MudWing Queen dies. 235 AT - Queen Rainstorm leads her SandWings to march on the IceWings. The short conflict ends with a quick SandWing victory; the first Queen of the IceWings was beheaded. 240 AT - First Nightwing Queen dies.. 240.5 AT - SandWing slave trade spreads to other Kingdoms; the currently SandWing-occupied Ice Kingdom is the main victim. 245 AT - The other remaining First Queens pass. 250 AT - IceWing rebellion against their SandWing captors begins, led by granddaughter of the former IceWing Queen. 251 AT - NightWings return to the main continent. They aid the IceWing uprising for (to this day) unknown reasons. 252-253 AT - Major IceWing rebellion battles. 254 AT - IceWings are once more freed from SandWing rule; as a reward to the NightWings for their help, the IceWings give them their Southernmost territory, a forest between the tundra and the desert. 260 - 300 AT - Jade Mountain skurmish. Two families on Jade Mountain enter a long-lasting fued. 275 AT - Queen Rainstorm dies in the first recorded challenge; her daughter, Copperbranch, takes the throne. 300 AT - NightWings attack RainWings, against their IceWing allies wishes. After horrendous losses, they return home defeated. The NightWing Queen succumbs to her injuries, and is succeeded by her older sister, Moondance. 304 AT - Discovery of another continent leads to a colonization frenzy; eventually causing major conflicts between Tribes. 305 AT - SeaWing queen Clam is challenged by her daughter, and killed by animus powers. The next day, the SeaWings attack the Sky Kingdom over a dispute in the colonies. 309 - 340 AS - First Pyrrhian War begins; IceWings and NightWings against SeaWings and Rainwings and SkyWings, against SandWings and MudWings. 340 AS - Continential Treaty is signed; all Tribes must agree not to move past the continent. NightWings refuse to sign, and are exiled from the land. A prophet in their ranks predicts they will return 'on Wings of Fire'. 380 AS - Eye of Onyx becomes part of the SandWing treasure. Its effects are unknown. 385 AS - Queen Copperbranch dies of unknown causes; her only living relative, her daughter, Shimmer, claimed that the Eye of Onyx killed her mother. Shimmer ascends to the throne. 400 AS - Abatross creates the Summer Palace, then goes mad. After he is killed, the threat of animus dragons is recognized, and the Society of Animus Dragons (S.A.D) is created to educate them. 410 - 415 AS - Sea-Sky war. S.A.D is forced to move to a remote island to avoid being forced into the conflict. 416 AS - Darkstalker incidents; NightWings leave the remote area they were exiled to, no one knows where they went. 418 AS - Shimmer kills her daughter in a challenge. 500 - 590 AS - Mud-Sky war. Known as the 'rockwall battles', because there was never any change in the lines, the war ending with the two Queens signing a treaty to stop the ninety-year war. 600 AS - SkyWing Queen Wing dies in a challenge; she had the longest reign ever recorded: 355 years. Grendel ascends to the throne. 608 - 615 AS - Sky-Sand war. SkyWig Queen Grendel attacks the SandWing fortress, killing Queen Shimmer. Shimmer's daughter, Cactus, takes over the war effort, eventually resulting in SkyWing defeat in 615 AS. The SkyWings manage to hold the SandWings back until Queen Cactus decided to let them go. 620 AS - Queen Grendel, though young, is defeated in challenge by her youngest daughter, Vin. Vin ascends to the throne. 620 AS - One month after becoming SkyWing Queen, Vin is killed by her older sister,Sky , who then takes the throne. Seeing this as a sign of SkyWing weakness, the MudWings attack. 620 - 630 AS - Another Mud-Sky war. Ends with Queen Sky and Queen Earth killing eachother. This prompts a stalemate. The Eldest of the two's daughters ascend to the throne. 640 AS - SkyWing Queen Emmet forces an animus dragon to make her a crown that will allow to her live forever. The animus tricks her, instead simply enchanting it to never need polishing. Queen Emmet dies in the Coliseum, beaten by a bold prisoner. 640 AS - SkyWing civil war begins. Queen Emmet's only daughter, Jay, battles against her aunt, the late Queen Sky's daughter, Juniper. 645 AS - SkyWing civil war ends when Juniper gives the MudWings land for their help. Juniper ascends to the throne. Jay escapes during her execution, and disappears. 700 AS - Second Great War begins. MudWings attack SkyWings and SeaWings. The IceWings are drawn into the conflict, attacking the neighboring SandWings. The SandWings join with the MudWings to combat the menace. 725 AS - SandWing defeat at IceWing talons. MudWings forge and alliance with the NightWings and RainWings. 730 AS - IceWings occupy only half of SandWing territory. Still have the fortress. 730 AS - NightWings occupy half of the SkyWing and SeaWing territory. SkyWing palace burns. 731 AS - Jay returns to the Sky Kingdom, and challenges her aunt, Juniper, to the throne. Jay ascends to the throne. 732 AS - Queen Jay pushes NightWings out of Sky Kingdom entirely. 740 AS - IceWings regain control of Sand Kingdom, and begin to directly attack Mud Kingdom. 740 AS - RainWing reserve forces sweep in from the jungle, devastating IceWing troops. 741 AS - IceWings forced to pull back into the Ice Kingdom. 742 AS - SeaWings and NightWings pull out of the war to focus on eachother. 745 AS - NightWing defeat. SeaWings rejoin the war, attacking the Mud and Rain Kingdoms directly, occupying a bit of border turf. 745 AS - IceWings push back into the Sand Kingdom. SkyWings begin to bear down on the MudWings. 750 AS - RainWings sign a peace treaty, exiting the war. 750 AS - SkyWings, SeaWings, and IceWings conquer the Mud Kingdom. 751 AS - All tribes, save for the NightWings, who disappeared to their secret island, sign a treaty agreeing never to involve at seven tribes in a single war ever again. 760 AS - Defeated tribes from the war are given their independence back. 1000 AS - Large all-tribe celebration hosted by the SandWings to celebrate the thousand-year anniversary of the Scorching. 'Golden Age' of Pyrrhia (1001 AS - 1900 AS) Not much is known about this era, since at 1900 AS a very large fire destroyed the past 899 years of records. What happened during this time period created most of the tribe relations as we know them today. '' ''Also, there was a surge in inter-tribe romance and the number of half-breeds. Hundred Year War (1900 AS - 2000 AS) 1900 AS - IceWings believe NightWings responsible for destroying records. NightWings attack the Ice Kingdom not long after being accused, supposedly on the account of wanting to return to Pyrrhia. Thus begins the hundred-year-long war that is the cause of all hate and animosity between IceWings and NightWings 2000 AS - IceWings defeat the NightWings. The decimated forces are never heard of again; some say this is where the fall of the NightWings began. Last border changes (2001 AS - 2399 AS) 2001 - 2399 AS - Last few conflicts that decide the current locations of the borders. IceWings loose the small strip of land that is not Arctic to SandWings. SkyWings trade with MudWings for more land. SeaWings loose land to MudWings, but don't mind because they technically own all the seas. Current time (2400 AS - Present) 2400 AS - Queen Oasis is killed by a scavenger. SandWing treasure is stolen. Eye of Onix vanishes. 2402 AS - Third Great War begins. Blaze allies with the IceWings, Burn allies with the SkyWings and the MudWings, and Blister allies with the SeaWings. 2408 AS - Dragonet Prophecy begins to circulate. 2412 AS - Talons of Peace begin to raise the Dragonets of Destiny in secret. Burn smashes the SkyWing egg, which is replaced by a RainWing, Glory. 2420 AS - Dragonets escape the mountain. Are captured by Queen Scarlet. Glory maims Scarlet, who is then captured by Burn and locked away. 2420 AS - The Dragonets escape to the Sea Kingdom, and solve the mystery of Queen Coral's eggs. Summer palace is destroyed in a SkyWing air raid. 2420 AS - Queen Glory ascends to the throne of the RainWings. RainWing reformation begins. 2420 AS - NightWing Island is destroyed by volcano. NightWings are absorbed into the Rain Kingdom, under rule of Queen Glory. 2420 AS - Third Great War ends. Burn and Blister die. Blaze survives. Ex-queen Scarlet disappears into the wilds of Pyrrhia. Thorn, leader of the Outclaws, ascends to the SandWing throne. 2420 AS - 2420 named the year of most action. 2421 AS - Jade Mountain Academy founded. Future (Everything that happens after the Wings of Fire books) Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Semi-Canon) Category:Genre (Epistolary) Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete)